1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses for driving light emitting devices, and more particularly, to an apparatus for driving a light emitting device that couples a feedback circuit and a DC/DC converter to each other to optimize DC/DC conversion and increase the driving efficiency of the DC/DC converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been applied to various objects in many fields, such as lighting apparatuses and backlight units, and will also be applied to more various fields in the future. Methods of driving LEDs include a method using switch-mode DC/DC converters and a method using linear current sources.
In the related art, an apparatus for driving LEDs using a current source includes a DC/DC converter that supplies driving power to LEDs and a current source that controls the currents flowing through the LEDs being driven by the driving power.
However, in the apparatus for driving LEDs according to the related art, LEDs may be open. When a detection circuit detecting whether LEDs are open is added, a control unit needs to be added to control the driving operation according to a detection signal supplied by the detection circuit. Furthermore, the configuration of the driving apparatus becomes complicated, that is, additional software or hardware configuration needs to be implemented such that the control unit performs a control operation according to a detection signal. This causes an increase in manufacturing costs, thereby reducing the competitiveness of the final product.